


La Vida de un Condenado

by YoshimiDragneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshimiDragneel/pseuds/YoshimiDragneel
Summary: El Velo de la Muerte no es todo lo que dicen que es y Sirius lo sabe muy bien.Porque cuando caes, todo lo que puedes hacer es levantarte... y llevar a todos los demás contigo.___________________________ +2000 palabras en el primer capitulo.





	1. Oh, You Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y sus personajes (y el mundo en general) no me pertenecen. La historia por otra parte...

_''¡Sirius!''_

Era como un sueño y todo se volvió en oscuridad, no podía sentir nada, su mente estaba nublada y no podía pensar, recordad.

_''¡Sirius!''_

Esa voz sonaba desesperada, familiar… ¡Harry! ¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?

_''¡Sirius, por favor!''_

Me están llamando… a ¿mí? ¿Y quién soy yo? ¿Quién es ' _Sirius_ '?

_''…Sirius…''_

La voz hizo eco en el silencio y la oscuridad hasta que al fin se apagó y se perdió en un susurro llevándose consigo ese sentimiento de tristeza que le aquejaba con cada llamado.

…Pero…

¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal ahora que la voz se había callado? ¿Por qué la extrañaba y anhelaba el sonido como si fuera importante para el si ni siquiera le conocía? ¿O si…?

_**Mmm… El alma humana es una cosa verdaderamente interesante…** _

De pronto su realidad, la oscuridad a su alrededor, desapareció y se comprimió a si misma en un punto ciego. Ahora estaba en un espacio en completo blanco, frente a el se encontraba una chica que definitivamente era todo menos humana.

Su piel era pálida como la de un vampiro que hacía contraste con su largo cabello negro que llevaba en una coleta suelta con un lazo rojo. Tenía marcas de garras en negro como tatuajes en sus costillas y hombros con una cruz en su corazón que se reflejaba al otro lado de su pecho. Llevaba cuatro brazaletes en su mano derecha, dos sueltos en su muñeca y dos en su brazo con marcas tribales. Sostenía una esfera oscura en la palma de su mano que, se dio cuenta sin saber cómo, era la oscuridad que antes le rodeaba. No usaba mas que un top negro que no cubría mas de lo necesario y una falda que parecía la otra mitad de un vestido que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Ciertamente, en otras circunstancias, Sirius no se habría detenido de alagar los bellos atributos de esta misteriosa mujer, pero ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en analizar esas enormes alas blancas que posaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y parecían brillar aun en el extenso blanco que lo rodeaba.

La criatura lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras que su sonrisa colmilluda no se desprendía de sus carnosos labios rojos y, entonces...

''¡Harry!'' gritó. Su _ahijado_. Oh, Merlín. Se había olvidado a su ahijado, a _Harry._

' **'Oh, lo recuerdas. Prueba innata de que eres digno'** '

''¿Digno? No, espera ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién… qué eres tú?''

' **'¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a presentarme, los humanos suelen saber quién soy''** la criatura se veía genuinamente sorprendida y apenada ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo tan básico? Sirius solo estaba confundido.

''Humanos… No ¡Escucha! No sé dónde estoy, pero tengo que volver. Mi ahijado...''

' **'¿Qué es exactamente lo último que recuerdas?'** ' lo interrumpió. Ella se veía extrañamente divertida, pero Sirius no le prestó atención.

''¡No hay tiempo!¡Harry...!'' intentó alarmado.

**''Respóndeme ahora o jamás saldrás de aquí''** su voz era fría perdiendo todo el humor que hubiera sentido antes. Odiaba cuando no la escuchaban. El pelinegro pareció entender lo que implicaba porque, en el instante en que dijo eso, la miro por un momento antes de responder exactamente lo que le habían preguntado.

''…Dumbledore, él... nos dijo que Harry estaba yendo hacia una trampa hecha por Voldemort''

'' **Ah, el pequeño Tommy. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza ese chico ''**

''¿Chico? Tiene como 70 años'' recordó el pelinegro desconcertado al ver como la mujer de enormes alas solo reía.

'' **Querido, al lado mio hasta Albus Dumbledore con todos sus años no llega ni a ser un esperma** '' se burló '' **pero basta de mi ¿qué más recuerdas?'** ' preguntó antes de que Black tuviese la oportunidad de hablar. Si seguían por ahí, esta conversación será más larga de lo necesario.

**'** 'Yo... nosotros fuimos al.. al Ministerio de Magia y...'' Sirius forzaba su cerebro a recordar, la niebla en su mente lo estaba haciendo difícil.

**''Y...''** La Muerte lo animaba a continuar, pero era _difícil_

''Y había mortifagos y...'' ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué _dolía_?

**''Es más normal de lo que crees''** habló de repente la mujer casi como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos '' **Puedo, de hecho, pero ese no es el punto aquí'** '

''¿Y cuál es?'' cansado.

' **'El punto aquí es que tú no quieres dejar desamparado a tu amado ahijado y que no puedes ayudarlo si no recuerdas''**

''Y.Yo, yo no puedo ¡No puedo!'' sosteniendo su cabeza.

_Duele, duele, duele._

_¿Por qué **duele**?_

' **'Si, si puedes''** con voz firme la mujer tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos '' **¿Porque sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes?'** ' ante la mirada atenta de Black, la mujer que antes habría descrito como serena perdió toda compostura y él se obligó a negar con la cabeza casi paralizado del miedo. De repente su mirada se vació dando una expresión desolada y dijo ' **'Yo tampoco...** '' mirando el infinito blanco que había creado '' **¿y te digo algo, Sirius? eso me aterra..''** parpadeo y volvió a enfocarse en sus ojos.

_Verde con Gris._

'' **Así que, por lo que más quieras, Sirius. Por favor... recuerda''**

De pronto como si sus palabras hubiesen activado algo dentro de él o un Lumus alejando la oscuridad de su mente se tratase, fue más facil.

''...Nosotros'' empezó ''... Nosotros peleamos, los hechizos volaban a diestra y siniestra. yo estaba junto a Harry y… ¡Bellatrix! Estaba por dispararle una maldición a Harry y yo… me interpuse y…''

**''Y…'** ' le incito a continuar.

''Lo miré a los ojos y morí'' los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron al recordar y se alejo de ella ''El velo estaba detrás de nosotros y yo caí'' sus ojos perdieron el brillo cuando la realización lo golpeo.

_¿Que había hecho?_

''Morí justo frente a él'' ella permanecía en silencio dándole tiempo al hombre antes de que vuelva a hablar ''... ¿Quién eres?'' preguntó en un susurro apagado que ciertamente no se habría escuchado de no ser por el mortal silencio que rodeaba a ambos en ese vació. Estaba tan cansado de todo esto.

'' **Oh, tú sabes quién soy''** le aseguró.

''Tú… ¿Muerte?'' preguntó inseguro.

' **'¡Din! ¡Din! ¡Din! Tenemos a un ganador'** ' sonrió.

''¿Qué...qué quieres de mí?'' ella solo lo miro con cara de ‘¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?’

**''Bueno, aparte de que soy La Muerte con ’M’ mayúscula y que tu estas muerto...''** en un tono divertido la Muerte esperaba cambiar el humor del Black antes de 'dar la noticia' pero no funcionó ' **'…tengo una oferta para ti'** '

''Una oferta?'' murmuro.

**''¡Sip!''** dijó '' **Debo decirlo, Black, eres un desgraciado con suerte. No muchas almas en pena como tú mueren a causa de mi velo''**

''¿Qué…?''

**''Veras...''**

La esfera oscura de su mano de pronto empezó a temblar y se expandió para quedar rodeado por la misma oscuridad total de la que acaba de salir dándole un escalofrió a Sirius quien miro alarmado a La Muerte que mantenía su rostro en blanco, pero luego pensó _'¿Cómo puedo si quiera ver?' _

' **'Hace mucho tiempo, eones de hecho, me di cuenta de que algunas almas estaban mas dañadas que otras''** El pelinegro vio un esfera de luz blanca suspendida en el aire frente de él y frunció en ceño cuando la vio agrietarse con un sonido parecido al del cristal. El rostro de la Muerte se oscureció y continuó.

' **'Las almas dañadas son una cosa triste, Sirius, no pueden renacer. Sin el renacimiento las almas se quedan en un limbo eterno y se oscurecen por su propia infelicidad hasta tal punto que ellas mismas se consumen...'** ' las grietas en aquella esfera que ahora entendió era la representación de un alma se expandieron dejando expuesto un brillo oscuro que lo hacia querer alejarse. En el momento en que lo vio romperse en su totalidad, sintió miedo viendo la masa de oscuridad que se trago la luz a su alrededor y se expandió formando una especie de sustancia babosa y amorfa que se movía incontrolablemente en su sitio **'' y se convierten en lo que ustedes, humanos, llaman 'Dementor'''** Sirius ahora la miró perdiendo todo el color. Esa... esa _cosa_ ¿era un Dementor? **''Devoran la luz, usualmente confundida con 'felicidad', que habita dentro de todas las criaturas intentando reemplazarlas por la que les falta''**

''Yo… ¿yo sería…?'' – no podía ni mencionarlo, esperaba que ella pudiese entender a lo que se refería.

' **'¿Un Dementor?''** él asintió ' **'Lo serias, sí. Con el tiempo, claro'** ' ante esta noticia, Sirius se puso pálido. No podía ni imaginarse a sí mismo como una de esas cosas '' **por supuesto eso ahora depende** '' la Muerte estrecho los ojos y lo miro ' **'Hubiese sido un sí seguro si no caías en mi velo''**

''¿A qué te refieres?'' preguntó aun con el corazón acelerado.

'' **Me refiero a que ahora estas aquí y puedes decidir''**

''¿Decidir, _qué?_ '' esto se estaba haciendo muy largo, solo quiere salir de aquí. Solo quiere volver con Ja.Harry...

Desconocido para él, la Muerte le dirigió una mirada aguda.

'' **Bueno, Sirius, te daré la oportunidad que ningún otra alma como tú ha tenido en más de 600 años'' ... '' más o menos, es un poco dificir contar el tiempo cuando realmente no te afecta''**

''Oportunidad?'' preguntó con sus ojos brillando esperanzados al pensar… ''¡¿Puedo volver con Harry?!'' si pudiera volver, lo haría.

' **'Eh, no. Tu tiempo acabo y no puedo extenderlo. Moriste a causa del Avada Kedavra lanzado por tu prima, Bellatrix Lestrange, el que hayas caído después en El Velo fue solo tu suerte entrando en acción''**

''Entonces, _¿qué se supone que haga?_ '' sus ojos empiezan a picar en desesperación, su ritmo cardíaco no ha bajado y no puede evitar preguntarse ¿ _Qué_?¿Qué oportunidad puede darle la muerte cuando esta inevitablemente condenado a convertirse en la criatura más oscura, asquerosa y despreciable que la Magia haya creado y ni siquiera puede volver un día para decirle a su ahijado _'no es tu culpa'_?

**''Antes que nada, debes recordar que eres un alma dañada''**

''Si, esa parte me ha quedado muy claro'' frío.

' **'Eso es mayormente gracias a tus 12 años en Azkaban. Tanto tiempo encerrado con esas almas dañadas no son algo a lo cuan reírse''**

''¿Quién se esta riendo?'' Muerte sonrió.

'' **Tendría en mismo resultado con cualquier otra criatura con un cierto grado de felicidad''** guardó silencio y continuó **'' Pero...''**

''¿Pero...?''

' **'Pero, gracias a este encuentro tan fortuito puedo darte la gracia de arreglarte y permitirte pasar al otro lado a esperar junto a esos amigos que no has visto desde la primera guerra mágica''**

''¡¿En serio?!''

**''Claro, si eliges hacerlo''**

''¡Yo...!''

**''¡Oo!''**

''¿O? te deleitas con mi sufrimiento''

' **'Alternativa y directamente podría darte la opción de volver''**

''¿Volver a donde?'' confundido, ella ya había dicho que no era posible volver con Harry.

' **'A 'cuando' más bien. Al principio de todo, antes de que 'Las 50 sombras de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' fuese BestSeller entre los sangre pura más extremos''**

''¿Qué?

' **'Es un libro... No importa''**

''¿Puedo ir antes de que James... y Lily...?''

' **'Murieran, si''**

''O que Pettigrew ...''

' **'¿Fuese un problema? También. Antes de eso, antes de que tu hermano muriese tratando de asesinar a Voldemort o de que tu inteligente y segunda prima favorita Cisa de convirtiese en la esposa trofeo de Malfoy''**

''¿Que dijiste de mi hermano?'' 

' **'O antes de que tu prima favorita 'Andy' fuese expulsada de su propia familia solo por casarse con un 'Sangre sucia'''**

''Cállate, no vuelvas a decir esas palabras'' ella expreso una sonrisa colmilluda ignorando el tono amenazador de Black.

**''Justo al principio...''** susurró casi al oído de Sirius.

''El primer dia'' en el mismo tono.

' **'¿Tu primer día de clases te suena bien?''** sugirió.

''1 de septiembre de 1971''

' **'Exacto''**

''... ¿Cual es el truco?'' y ahí, el 'hechizo' se rompió. La sonrisa de Muerte desapareció tan rápido que el ojigris ahora dudaba que tal expresión haya estado en su cara en primer lugar.

'' **... Si lo haces no podre arreglar tu alma, seras un dementor para cuando termine tu viaje''**

''¿No puedo pedir las dos cosas?'' no era una pregunta destinada a ser respondida y ambos lo sabían.

**''Es una o la otra''**

''Esto no es una elección'' dijo con voz tensa.

' **'Es lo que es''**

''No puedo decidir entre la vida de mis amigos y la mia''

' **'A algunos les resulta mas difícil que a otros''**

''¡¿Entonces por que me haces elegir?! Morir ahora y dejar todo como esta o volver arreglarlo todo pero a cambio vivir como una de esas... esas cosas''

**''Entonces... ¿Es tu alma... o tu corazón? ¡Ja! ¿No decían que era lo mismo?''** mirándolo a los ojos, pero ahora estos no eran verdes. No, eran del negro mas oscuro que jamas haya visto en su vida, le daban un sentimiento de vació que lo hace pensar que literalmente hay un agujero en el centro de cada ojo **''Dime, Sirius Orion Black ¿perderás tu alma o tu corazón?''**

Sirius serró los ojos, no podía aguantar un segundo más la mirada hueca de la muerte. Pero sabia que tenia que hacer una elección.

''Perderé ambos si no hago algo sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad...''

'' **Así que...''**

''Ya sabes lo que quiero'' abrió sus ojos y la miro con un brillo de determinación en ellos que hizo sonreír aun más a la mujer. 

' **'Quiero oírte decirlo''**

''Volveré, lo arreglare todo y...'' tragó ''y me convertiré en un Dementor''

'' **Debió ser una decisión difícil de tomar''** con suficiencia en su rostro.

''Al contrario... fue muy fácil''

**''1 de septiembre de 1971, dijiste''** asentimiento **''marchando''** Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, levanto el brazo donde antes sostenía la esfera negra y chasqueo.

Y solo después de que su alma sintiera el jalón como el de una aparición, Sirius se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía qué exactamente ganaba Muerte con todo esto. Lo que si sabía es, por la sonrisa en el rostro de esa mujer, que no podía ser bueno para él.

¿Y saben qué?

No le importa


	2. Call Me ''Mort''

En el momento en el que despertó, supo que algo no estaba bien, era... _diferente._ Claro, eso pudo deberse a lo desorientado que se sentía en aquel escenario tan _familiar_ que lo rodeaba.

\- Santo infierno - maldijo cuando supo dónde estaba. ¡Era su habitación! su antigua habitación en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero ¿Cómo?

Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y buscar un espejo. Vio el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene en la pared del lado derecho del armario y se miró.

\- No me jodas, soy un maldito enano - chilló - ¡Y mi voz! - tocándose el cuello.

\- **¿Pero qué clase de lenguaje es ese para el joven heredero Black? -** reclamó una voz sibilante desde la esquina.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - saltó.

\- **¿Ya me olvidaste tan pronto?** \- de entre las sombras de su habitación salió un gran serpiente negra con una sola línea blanca en el lomo - **después de todo lo que hice para ti** \- hablo la serpiente.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - el miro perplejo, eso no puede ser... - ¿Muerte?

\- ¡ ** _Ding-ding-_ ding! Dos veces seguidas, Black. Aunque siendo honestos, no me estoy esforzándo** \- La serpiente, ahora reconocida como Muerte, subió a su cama y lo miró - **eres un exagerado, no eres ni la mitad de bajo que Potter así que no me vengas con lloriqueos** \- no está seguro de si las serpientes pueden fruncir el ceño, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que esta lo acaba de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo ...? ¿Por qué ...? - estaba sin palabras.

\- **Sirius, no puedo responderte si no preguntas como es debido**.

_Eso no te había sido un problema antes_

**\- Lo sé -** Se burló

-... ¿Por qué te ves... _así_ ? -

- **¿Como una serpiente? Me gustan, además son fáciles de transportar que las alternativas y generan menos -** _Más_ **\- preguntas**

\- ¿Transportar? ¿Preguntas? ¿Qué? -

_**¡CRACK!** _

\- La Señora pregunta cuándo piensa el joven amo Black en bajar - avisó Kreacher, el elfo domestico, a Sirius quien lo miró intensamente casi como esperando que el elfo preguntara qué hace una serpiente de dos metros encima de su cama.

\- Yo, erm, si - mirando entre Kreacher y Muerte - Dile que ya bajo.

\- Kreacher ordeno el baul del amo Sirius para Hogwarts, está al lado de la cama - y con un fuerte ¡Crack! Desapareció.

\- **Siendo honesta, esperaba que hiciera al menos _una_ pregunta. ****Me esforcé por nada** \- siseando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- _**¿Qué?**_

\- _¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¡Baja Aquí Ahora Mismo! -_ Un estridente y _''cariñosa''_ voz se escuchó en toda la habitación haciendo que Sirius se pusiera las manos sobre las orejas y suspiró.

\- Querida y amada Madre. Tan llena de vida, energía y _gritos -_ Se volteó a ver a la serpiente sobre su cama - ¿No puedes llevártela un poco antes? Como... ¿Justo ahora? - siseo - Oh, ahora si no hablas ¿verdad? - Muerte se quedó en silencio y él solo flexionó los brazos en una acción exasperada - _¡Vah!_ Lo que sea. Iré a ver qué rayos quiere esa maldita mujer ruidosa.

Sirius no podría estar más nervioso bajando las escaleras, estaba en la vieja casa familiar con su _familia_ después de tantos años. Bueno, _Familia_ suena muy fuerte, más como ''personas a las cual esta desgraciadamente relacionada por sangre y obligado a vivir con ellos por una conveniencia económica temporal de la cual se deshará en el momento exacto en que consiga empleo'' si, eso.

El único que extrañó de alguna forma fue su hermano menor, Regulus. Aun recuerda el joven e inocente niño que era... y al hombre frío y cruel en el que se convirtió al volverse un Mortifago. Todavía piensa que, si tal vez hubiese hecho algo, sin importa qué, podría haber cambiado el inminente destino de su hermano al acabar en su muerte.

_Ahora_ ... ahora él **podría** realmente hacerlo; no solo cambiar el de su hermano, sino el destino de todos los que _**no debieron** _morir.

Con el espíritu renovado, Sirius entro a la sala del comedor y se sentó con la mirada de su madre fulminando su espalda.

\- Buenos días Padre, Madre, Regulus - saludo educadamente y recibiendo un saludo igual de cortes.

\- Llegas tarde, Sirius - su madre, Walburga Black.

\- Me he sentido mal esta mañana, Madre - era consciente de que estaba actuando de manera más formal que nunca en su vida con su familia, también fue consciente de la mirada preocupada de Regulus al otro lado de la mesa, pero no le importaba.

\- Iremos a la estación de Hogwarts en veinte minutos - aviso a su padre, Orión Black, sin siquiera mirarlo - espero que tengas tu baúl listo.

\- Así es, Padre

\- Y más te vale que te califiquen en Slytherin y mantengas el buen nombre de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black en lo alto - _"Desde donde esta ni con la maldita mejor escoba de la Tierra, Vieja Bruja"_

\- Como debes ser, Madre - dijo al fin.

\- Como debe ser - Asintió. La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en que era el tiempo mas largo que ha visto a su madre sin estar gritando o quejándose sobre algo en años. Fue ... refrescante.

Cuando llegaron a King Cross y quedaron frente al expreso de Hogwarts, Sirius se puso ansioso y es que _los_ _vería hoy_ .

Hasta ahora es como si las implicaciones de todo lo que ha hecho, el trato que hizo con la Muerte, empezara a afectarlo ahora como una especie de shock tardío. Merlín, las cosas que podrían hacer, _que_ _haría_. No podría solo salvar a lo Potter sino también ahorrarle tantas cosas al pequeño Prongslet desde aquí, podría acabar con Voldemort aquí mismo.

Contrario a la creencia popular, Sirius no era completamente idiota. Era un Black y como tal, estaba lo suficientemente bien entrenado en magia oscura como para saber lo que era un Horrorcrux y como para poder reconocerlo al sentir su magia ... o al escuchar de él.

Harry le había hablado de sus años en Hogwarts. Aparte de desmayarse un par de veces (y el negaría todas y cada una) al escuchar que su Cachorro se había enfrentado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort dos veces en dos años desde que tenia once.

Encontró cierto interés en su segundo año y no solo para descubrir el pequeño Potter era un hablante parsel, sino que la segunda vez que se enfrentó a ''Tom Riddle'' fue en la extraña forma de un diario que absorbía la vida y la magia de la niña Weasley para obtener forma física y que Harry mató con el veneno residual del colmillo de un basilisco que antes le había atravesado el brazo.

Así que habíamos aprendido cuatro cosas importantes ese año:

1\. _Su ahijado era un niño tan malditamente resistente que asusta._

2\. _Voldemort es un nacido muggle/un mestizo lo cual lo convierte en el hipócrita mas grande que la magia haya creado._

3\. _Hizo un Horrocrux (tal vez más) y uno es un diario._

4\. _Los Horrocrux tienen al menos una debilidad conocida: veneno de basilisco._

Esta bien, no sería realmente fácil conseguir el veneno de basilisco y ni hablar del hecho de que no sabia cuántos Horrocrux hizo Voldemort o que forma tienen ...

\- ¿Sirius? - Llamo la pequeña voz de Regulus sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Sí? - le respondió mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Me escribirás cuando llegues? - peguntó recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de su hermano mayor ¿Cómo olvidar lo bien que se llevaban los hermanos Black antes de Hogwarts? " _Antes de que lo abandonara" ..._ Pensó por un momento en lo tenso que se puso todo cuando lo clasificó en Gryffindor y en lo distante que se volvió su relación cuando lo colocaron en Slytherin.

'' _Esta vez no''_ pensó _''Esta vez estaré con él sin importar qué, aun si él mismo no esta del todo de acuerdo'' -_ Te escribiré cada semana sin falta, Reg. Espero una respuesta.

\- ¡Si! - entusiasmado.

Sirius subió al tren y se sentó en el último vagón donde los merodeadores se habian sentado durante sus siete años en Hogwarts. Aun estaba vacío, no puede esperar a que el primer merodeador pase por esa puerta y se conviertan en los mejores amigos que están destinados a ser.

\- **Están durando mucho en llagar ¿no crees?**

\- No, solo es temp-¡¿Quién rayos dijo eso?! - saltó de su asiento y apunto a todos lados con su recientemente comprada varita.

\- **Sirius, por favor. Ya pasamos esto un par de veces** \- una pequeña serpiente salió de debajo de su túnica enrollandose en su cuello y mirándolo a la cara - **E** **n serio, chico ¡Ni siquiera cambio mi voz! ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas saltando?** \- Cuestiono exasperada.

\- ¿Muerte? - ensanchando los ojos - ... ¡Te deje en mi habitación!

\- **Sí y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Tu punto es ...?** \- Muerte viajó desde su cuello para enrollarse mejor en su brazo y pidieran hablar más cómodamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí ?! ¡¿Y por qué te ves así ?! ¡Eras como seis veces mas grande en casa! -

\- **¿Magia? ¿Sinceramente me estas preguntando por mi forma? ¡Era una diosa morena hace menos de una hora!**

_"Me gustaba esa forma, en realidad"_ pensó Sirius

\- **Gracias, a mi también me gustaba -** sonrió ignorando la pequeña maldición del Black - **Ademas he estado en el mismo trabajo aburrido y repetitivo desde el inicio de la creación. Cosas tan ...** \- se deja en silencio un momento pensando en las palabras que iba a usar - _ **poco frecuentes**_ **como estas son las que dan el toque de interés que vuelve soportable a mi existencia.**

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me Estas diciendo que te aburriste de vigilar las almas que pasan el umbral de la vida y la muerte (o sea cual sea la mierda que hagas) por lo que decidiste saliste del ... _limbo_ (¿?) Y venir a vigilarme porque, según tú, soy lo mas interesante que has tenido en siglos?

- **Si, bueno, es que no quiero hablar con Destiny ahora. Se pone un poco... _nerviosa_ cuando tocan sus juguetes y Magia siempre esta fluyendo y diciendo cosas raras ¡es peor que Destiny! se disperso hace como una generacion y no le he vuelto a ver.**

\- Aja... ¿Y por eso ahora decidiste venir a espiarme? - alzando una ceja.

\- **No a ''espiarte'', más como acompañarte a cualquier sitio al que vayas sin la necesidad de que usted (o nadie más para el caso) sepa que estoy ahí** \- por alguna razón inexplicable Sirius vio la imagen de un gato morado con una sonrisa inquietantemente grande en su cabeza.

\- ... Claro - la miro escéptico.

\- **No te pongas así, Siriboy, puedo ayudar** \- bailó

\- ¿En qué, exactamente?

\- **No lo se ¿conseguirá cosa?** \- Ante la mirada que recibió de Sirius, ella solo se enfadó - **¡Oye! Yo soy quien te trajo aquí, así que si de la nada decido pegarme a ti como una maldita sombra, te lo tragas y soportas** \- siseando, miro cómo Black prefiero quedarse en silencio _''más te vale''_ pensó Muerte - **Así que... ¿preguntas?** \- en un desconcertante tono alegre que no tiene nada que ver con su enfado anterior.

\- ... ¿Por qué te ves como una serpiente, otra vez?

\- **Soy tu mascota en Hogwarts.**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- **Llámame ''Mort''** \- rió - **iré contigo y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para evitarlo.**

\- No me jodas ¿y no puede ser otra cosa? No quiero que todo Hogwarts vea que tengo una serpiente. Por la nalga izquierda de Merlín ¡Soy un Black! Esto no ayuda para nada en mi caso - gimió.

\- **Contigo no hablemos de casos** \- murmuro haciéndole saltar una vena al pelinegro - **Me gusta ser una serpiente, son sigilosas.**

\- También las ratas.

\- **No quiero ser una rata -** en un tono que hizo pensar a Siriu que estaba haciendo una especie de mueca - **T** **engo un orgullo que mantener, gracias** \- hay un momento de silencio hasta que la serpiente vuelve a hablar - **¿sabes? Realmente puedo ayudarte.**

\- ¿Cómo?

\- **Tal vez puedas ser tu conciencia, pero ... ya sabes, que _funcione_** \- con cuidado.

Sirius estrecho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - en un tono que seria peligroso si no estuvieras hablando con la mismísima Muerte.

\- **Sirius, intentar matar a un estudiante solo porque está en una casa diferente y no te cae bien no es de alguien cuerdo** \- como si hablara con un niño pequeño y enrollándose aún más en su brazo.

\- Si, 'cuerdo' no es exactamente la palabra que mejor me define, no? A veces pienso que realmente no soy un buen hombre - con una mirada triste pensando en la guerra y en todas las personas que mato y murieron por él.

\- ¿ **Que no eres un hombre bueno? Black, condenaste tu alma por el futuro de tus amigos. Quizás estas loco pero difícilmente te clasificaría como malvado** \- aun sin poder convencerlo la Muerte siguió - **No tienes nada que probarle al mundo, Black, eso es evidente** \- en voz suave - **Pruebatelo a ti mismo entonces.**

**Tienes la vida de estas personas en tus manos, todos ellos solo son niños estúpidos o adultos desprevenidos que no esperan que un enano de Gryffindor los detenga -** ahora Sirius la miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin poder hablar - **Son tuyos para jugarlos en un tablero que ya conoces** **y de la forma en que desees. No te juzgaré, pero tu si, asi que ten cuidado.**

\- Si ... - susurro, quizás era hora de crecer. Le debiera una gran disculpa a Sniv ... a Snape cuando lo vea o lo trate mejor teniendo en su cuenta que aún no ha hecho nada para fastidiarlo, aunque también eso tendría que aplicarse para Pettigrew. No lo ha traicionado todavía ni es la causa de la muerte de nadie. Apretó puños y dientes al pensar en hacer algo así, pero ... ¿no era para eso que estaba aquí? ¿Para cambiar el destino de todos? ¿Acaso no incluía eso también a Peter?

\- **Gracias por entender, Siriboy. Estaré aquí todo el día** \- y se perdió debajo de su manga. Sirius paso su mano sobre la manga y busco sentir algo debajo de su ropa. Cuando no se encontró nada, suspiró.

\- ... ¿En qué me he metido? -

\- **En la mejor aventura de tu vida** \- Apareciendo en tu cuello, detrás de tu oreja.

\- ¡¿No te ibas?! - saltó de repente.

\- **Dije que estaría aquí todo el día ¿no?** \- riendo.

\- ...Y ahí va - mirando al vacío.

\- **¿Qué?** \- Curiosa, miró a la misma dirección que Sirius.

\- Mi privacidad - cortó con una sonrisa cansada. Chico, esto va a ser dificil.

Y como una señal, la puerta del compartimento se abrió rebelando una mata de pelo azabache y desordenado.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualización un poco lenta, pero ¡Ala! ¿te gusto, no?  
> Esta historia también esta en Fanfiction y Wattpad, pero como tengo la mala costumbre de cambiar cosas acorde la vaya leyendo en ese momento, cada versión es diferente. Esta en especial es la que más se diferencia de las demás.  
> La historia tiene el mismo nombre pero mi nombre de usuario es Yoshimi_Dragneel en ambas cuentas.


End file.
